Salah Naksir
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sasuke adalah cinta Naruto di masa lalu namun setelah tumbuh dewasa Naruto tidak bisa mengenali Sasuke yang tumbuh pesat. SASUNAR, AU, review please? U,U


Annyeonghasaeyo, moshi-moshi,__gue Yanz kembali lagi, kali ini dengan cerita pendek satu part tamat. Sebelumnya gue berterimakasih sama komikus **Ichikawa Show dan Aikawa Saki **yang sudah ngasih gue banyak inspirasi buat cerita kali ini, semoga cerita gue kali ini juga ngehibur kalian, wokeeh mendingan kita mulai ceritanya…

_**Salah Naksir Orang **_

_**By: Yanz **_

_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: romance and little bit humor**_

Cerita bermula saat seorang cowok muda bernama Naruto baru masuk SMA, bokap dia nih adalah seorang master taekwondo, sedangkan dia sendiri sudah sabuk hitam dalam martial art tersebut. Nah jadi dia niatnya mau meninggalkan dunia kekerasan karena dia mau jadi anak baik-baik di SMA, mau hidup normal tanpa kekerasan.

Karena banyaknya siswa-siswi baru, para senior dan guru pun pada sibuk mempromosikan club alias ekstrakurikuler masing-masing, 'gue harus ambil club paling popular nih, karena gue harus jadi idola' batin Naruto.

Saat Naruto sibuk clingak clinguk kaya anak ayam kesasar nyariin induknya tiba-tiba ada yang nyapa dia, "Hei bro, kita sekelas kan?" sapa pemuda berambut mangkok tersebut.

"Yoa bro.. oiya gue lupa nama lu, gue Naruto," balas Naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Gue Lee, eh lu sudah nentuin masuk club mana belum?"

"Belum bro, lu sendiri milih apa?"

"Ikut club taekwondo aja lah sama gue, gue denger seniornya cakep-cakep dan keren, kali aja kita kecipratan keren…"

"Emang bisa gitu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bego.

"Ya bisa lah bro, kalau kita bergaul dengan kumpulan orang popular otomatis kita ikutan popular!" kata Lee bersemangat sambil nyeret-nyeret Naruto dengan nistanya ke grombolan anak-anak yang ngebet daftar club taekwondo.

"Ogah ah gue… gue gak suka kekerasan," kata Naruto berontak sambil berusaha keluar dari gerombolan. Namun, waktu Naruto keluar dia ketabrak seseorang bertubuh tegap, dia cuma sedada tuh orang sampai-sampai dia harus ngedongakin kepala buat ngelihat siapakah gerangan orang yang dia tabrak.

"Guys, gue sudah nemuin orang yang cocok buat jadi manager club taekwondo kita," kata cowok tinggi tersebut sambil ngangkat badan Naruto ke bahunya sampai-sampai semua orang dapat ngelihat dia.

"Hei lu! Apa-apaan lu? Seenak lu saja nyuruh gue jadi manager, itu tugas cewek dan gue gak minat ngerjain hal yang gak penting begitu."

"Lu ingat gue gak Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Dari mana lu tau nama gue?"

"Gue Uchiha Sasuke, masih gak ingat lu?"

"Gak ingat gue, orang gak penting kali lu makanya gue gak ingat."

Sasuke langsung menurunkan tubuh Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan kasar, "Lu harus terus bersama gue sampai lu ingat siapa gue, satu hal lagi, panggil gue senior."

Naruto menatap tajam seniornya tersebut dan Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar, pengen sih si Naruto ngeluarin jurusnya cuma dia ingat tujuannya di SMA, kalau dia harus jadi anak baik dan menghindari kekerasan jadi dia pasrah aja di seret-seret kaya karung beras.

Oiya gue sebagai narrator lupa satu hal yaitu mendiskripsikan fisik sang pemeran, si Naruto adalah cowok keturunan jepang bertubuh mungil dari cowok kebanyakan namun lincah, kulit tan, rambut pirang dan bertampang cute. Dulunya dia kasar namun sekarang dia mau berubah jadi cowok ramah dan idola sekolah, dia anak kelas X.1, dia juga selalu menyapa siapa saja dan suka tersenyum sehingga di SMA ini dia sangat gampang bergaul terutama sama cewek, begitu banyak cewek-cewek yang mengkrubutin dia kaya lalat.

Sedangkan Sasuke adalah cowok cute namun bertatapan cool dan bersikap cool juga, dia punya badan yang awesome, tinggi, kurus namun padat. Walau terkenal sebagai senior yang dingin dan kejam tapi dia sangat popular terutama dikalangan cewek coy..

Rupanya tadi si Naruto ditarik ke basecamp anak taekwondo, "Tugas pertama lu, bersihin nih ruangan," perintah Sasuke dengan suara lantang, Naruto hanya mengangguk kesal.

Disela-sela tugasnya, Naruto dapat perintah lagi dari Sasuke, "Jagain nih marmut kesayangan gue Ciku, kalau dia kenapa-kenapa, kepala lu yang jadi taruhannya," ancam Sasuke.

'Dasar senior kejam, gak berperasaan dan seenaknya!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei bro… enak gak jadi pembantunya anak taekwondo? Hahahaha.." ejek Lee.

"Kampret lu…"

"Makanya jangan ngeyel… diajakin masuk club taekwondo malah gak mau dan ujung-ujungnya lu jadi keluarga taekwondo tapi kalau gini kan posisi lu sama sekali gak keren."

Naruto cuma mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menyumpah-nyumpahin temennya yang kampungan and kebelet gaul tersebut dalam hati.

"Apaan nih bro? unyu banget…" tanya Lee sambil menatapi kandang kecil si marmut bernama ciku tersebut.

"Itu peliharaan si Uchiha brengsek…"

"Walah.. galak-galak begitu rupanya dia penyayang juga ya bro.."

"Penyayang apaan, paling tuh marmut jadi makanannnya sehari-hari.."

"WOI NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke dari luar yang bikin dia kaget setengan idup, dia fikir Sasuke dengar pembicaraannya sama Lee.

"A-apa senior?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Sasuke.

Di sisi lain si Lee menatapi Ciku si marmut unyu dengan seksama, namun gak lama kemudian Naruto datang, "Eh Lee, jagain bentar ya tuh marmut, gue disuruh belanja minuman ke depan, bentar aja kok."

"SIP BRO!" kata Lee bersemangat.

Naruto gelisah banget karena antrian di kasir mini market tersebut lumayan panjang, sampai pada akhirnya uang koin yang dia genggam malah jatuh, "Firasat buruk nih.." gumamnya pelan.

Naruto terus menggerakkan kakinya kaya lari di tempat karena gelisah, sekali-kali dia teriak, "CEPETAN WOI!"

-0-0-0-

Sesampainya di basecamp Naruto malah mendapati teriakan Lee, "GAWAT BRO!"

"Gawat apaan?" tanya Naruto ikutan panik.

"I-itu… Ciku Ciku… dia tewasss huaaaaa…"

"WHAT THE FUCK…. Bagaimana bisa? Kan barusan gue pesanin lu jaga tuh Ciku dengan baik, tapi kenapa malah lu matiin sih! Padahal gue pergi gak nyampe setengah jam!"

"Sorry bro, awalnya sih gue lihat Ciku mangap-mangap, gue fikir doi kehausan jadi gue bawa doi ke toilet, niatnya gue mau kasih doi minum di lubang kloset tapi si Ciku malah nyemplung huaaa! Karena panik, gue malah siram tuh kloset sampai Ciku kelelep, namun dengan gesit gue berusaha selametin Ciku dengan cara ngorek-ngorek tuh lubang kloset pakai tangan gue sekuat jiwa dan raga, dan gue berhasil meraih tubuh lembut Ciku, tapi doi tewas bro… HUAAA!"

"ELOOOH! ARRGGGGHHH BEGO LU EMANG GAK KETULUNGAN YAA…" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Sorry bro, gue gak sengaja huaaaa…" kata Lee sambil mewek dan ciumin kaki Naruto.

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu.

Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Lee langsung membatu dan memasang mimik yang bisa digambarkan begini (ºДº ) dan dengan begonya si Lee memperlihatkan marmut coklat putih yang sudah tewas tersebut di depan hidung Sasuke.

"APA YANG LU BERDUA LAKUKAN SAMA CIKU!"

"Maaf senior, itu bukan salah gue tapi Lee yang bunuh Ciku!" Naruto membela diri.

"Maafin gue bang! Gue kaga sengaja…" teriak Lee histeris sambil sujud-sujud di depan Sasuke.

"LOH BERDUA, PUSH UP 100 KALI!" teriak Sasuke dengan murka.

"Tapi senior, ini bukan salah gue," bela Naruto.

"Siapa yang gue kasih tanggung jawab heh? Sekarang push up 150 kali, protes sekali lagi gue kasih seribu kali."

"SIAP!" kata Naruto dan Lee barengan. Mereka berdua push up sekuat tenaga sampai bengek dan mangap-mangap kaya ikan kehabisan air. Di sisi lain Sasuke mewek-mewek meratapi kepergian Ciku nan mungil tak berdosa tersebut telah tewas dengan laknatnya di tangan juniornya.

Selesai menguburkan Ciku di samping ruang basecamp si Lee dan lain pun pulang sedangkan Naruto masih membereskan ruangan dan mengemasi peralatannya, "Hey.." sapa sebuah suara yaitu suara gue yang mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ah… hay juga.." balas Naruto yang sedikitt shock.

"Kenalin, gue Sai. Gue temen deketnya Sasuke, gue dapat banyak cerita nih tentang lu dari Sasuke," crocos gue sok akrab.

"Salam kenal Senior Sai.. hmm Sasuke cerita apa tentang gue?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dia bilang lu temennya waktu kecil sekaligus cinta pertama dia makanya dia langsung kenal lu tadi karena lu gak banyak berubah katanya, chiee hehehe.. si Sasuke tuh selalu setia nungguin ketemu lu dari kecil, katanya dulu elu pindah ke jepang waktu umur enam tahun jadi kalian berpisah."

"Gue… gue bener-bener gak kenal Sasuke, sumpah senior. Mungkin dia salah orang."

"Hahaha biar Sasuke yang jelasin entar, gue jalan dulu ya?" kata gue sambil berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto berdiri terpaku menatap dinding, dia berusaha mengingat-ingat tapi tak satu pun ingatannya tentang Sasuke yang dia ingat, 'Hah… apa mungkin gue orang yang sama dengan yang Sasuke maksud?' batinnya.

"Kok belum keluar-keluar? Lama amat sih lu," tanya Sasuke yang nyelonong dari depan pintu, Naruto fikir si Sasuke sudah pulang, ternyata dia masih ada buat nungguin Naruto.

"Dari tadi lu di situ, senior? Jadi lu dengar pembicaraan gue sama Sai tadi kan, maksudnya apaan? Gue gak ingat sumpah."

"Apa? Jadi sampai detik ini pun lu gak ingat? Keterlaluan, kayanya gue harus ngasih lu hukuman supaya lu ingat gue, DOBE."

Mata Naruto terbelalak, dia merasa panggilan itu gak asing, "Do-Dobe?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto kemudian dia genggam bahu Naruto dengan erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga mereka berciuman dengan kasar, "Enghhh… aaaah… lu… enghh.." Naruto berusaha berontak dan mendorong dada Sasuke sekuat tenaga sampai Sasuke terpental.

"Ekh.. rupanya lu masih kuat kaya dulu, mugkin sekarang lu lebih kuat."

"Sebenarnya lu siapa? Gue bener-bener gak ingat, sumpah demi tuhan gue gak kenal lu!"

Sasuke kembali mendekat dan menjentik hidung Naruto, "Dasar dobe bodoh.. gue Teme," katanya dingin, kemudian dia berbalik dan melemparkan selembar foto kebelakang dan disambut oleh Naruto.

"I-ini…" kata Naruto gugup dan terpaku sama selembar foto tersebut.

***Flashback***

"Hyaaaattt!" teriak Naruto sambil mengahajar anak-anak nakal di hadapannya sampai mereka babak belur dan berlari sambil mewek.

"Te-telima kacih… udah celamatin akuuh… nama kamuh ciapa?" tanya anak kecil berambut hitam sebahu berbaju kaos putih dengan gambar Doraemon itu dengan wajah merona ke Naruto.

"Nama akuh Naluto, kamuh gak ucah takut lagiih cama anak-anak nakal ituuh kalena aku akan celalu jaga kamu ehehehe… ciapa nama kamuh?"

"Na-nama akuuh… … emmm … ukhh… panggil aja Teme, akuh panggil kamunya Dobe yaah?"

"Ok Teme! Kamuh cantik banget, aku cukaa.." kata Naruto sambil mencium pipi anak itu.

***End flashback***

"Ini kan Teme… jangan bilang kalau ini elu?"

"Iya, itu gue di masa lalu."

"Tapi tetangga gue yang namanya Teme ini cewek, bagaimana bisa lu? rambutnya panjang pula, Teme itu cewek."

"Itu kan penampilan gue di masa lalu bego… sekarang rambut gue dipotong."

"Jadi, dulu salah naksir orang gue!"

"Huh…" Sasuke mendengus kesal dan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto, namun tiba-tiba Naruto menerjangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Gue gak nyangka, lu sangat berubah sekarang, tapi begitu tau lu Teme dada gue kembali menggebu-gebu kaya dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya, "Thanks masih mau nerima gue, Dobe."

"Tangan lu gede banget ya sekarang, gue juga kalah tinggi… wah wahh…"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, dia membungkukan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

THE END.

NP: bagaimana cerita gue kali ini? /\ mohon review alias komentarnya yaaa… ceritanya sih mirip banget sama komik straight tapi cara penyampaiannya kan beda…

Oiya, gue masih punya banyak cerita hot… tapi takut post, nanti dihapus lagi… harus apa ya? Kalau bahasa vulgar kaya pen*s diganti jadi kejantanan atau 'junior' apa akan tetap dihapus? Jawab ya..


End file.
